


Hotel Stay

by tentainokonton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentainokonton/pseuds/tentainokonton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam’s night in at a Vegas hotel turns sour, leaving one feeling worse for wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what prompted this fic to pop into my head—I think I’ve spent too much time browsing through the ziam tag here on tumblr. After finding out news of Liam’s moving in with Danielle I had to wonder, how would Zayn feel about this? So lo and behold, this is my take!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr in June of 2012.

Zayn can’t help but laugh. Liam has been in the tub for how long now? An hour? Two hours? Long enough to turn into a complete prune, and yet he still looks as adorable as ever. He’s been sitting tub-side for some time now, talking about anything and everything: music, clothes, food—well, maybe food more so than normal. It is Liam, after all.

Times like these are the ones he holds dearest to his heart. Their hotel stays are a little more frequent now, which means more privacy than a tour bus can allow. Here, in this expansive and luxurious hotel room, time has seemingly stopped. All that exists is in this beautiful glowing bathroom high above the Las Vegas strip.

“If I had my way, you’d have been in here with me ages ago,” Liam says to him, a devilish glint in his eyes.

“And get my quiff wet? You’re mad. Besides, you know Lou would choose that time to barge into our room. He always does. It’s like he knows about us.”

“’Course he does. They all do. You’re not exactly subtle.”

“And you are?”

Zayn and Liam share a look. They both break into laughter, but Zayn stops sooner. The weight of the situation falls a little heavier on his shoulders than it does Liam’s. Zayn has always been very private about his personal feelings, and for good reason: his intense emotions are hard to express in moments like this, so intimate and personal. On stage is a completely different arena, so much more open, so much freer.

Nearby, Liam’s phone vibrates. His individual ringtone for Danielle chimes, and Zayn’s heart drops. Liam begins to furrow his brow. It doesn't take long before he’s reached for it and is typing a message back to her. By the time he’s put his phone down, the entire mood of their night together has shifted.

“So you’re really going through with it.” The words come out more like a dejected statement than a question. Zayn can’t help but frown.  
Liam takes a while to reply. He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Congrats.”

It’s hard to muster up excitement about the fact that the love of your life is moving in with someone else. It’s even harder when that person lacks the same enthusiasm.

“Zayn, I—” Liam begins to say.

“You know, I just remembered—um, Lou and Harry were going to show Niall the strip while we were up here. Think I might call them and see if it isn't too late to join.”  
Zayn’s up before he knows it, his hands in his pockets and his eyes darting toward the door. Anywhere but Liam, he tells himself. Look anywhere but at him.

“Zayn, wait!”

Liam’s shuffling around in the tub, aiming to climb out, but he’s too late; by the time he’s out and onto the plush velvet rug, Zayn’s already out into the main room, phone in hand. He’s dialed up Harry, Louis, Niall, he’s not really sure who. Just someone to take him away from this.

Something told him this hotel stay wasn't going to be as great as he’d thought it would be.


End file.
